


High School: Senior days

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Humor, Loss of Virginity, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Senior year can be very stressful and lovely at the same time!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe so this is a list of things to know:
> 
> 1.No main characters will die(probably)  
> 2.high school so they're humans  
> 3.it might be oocness to make the story more interesting.
> 
> My Oc: Nadia- height 5'6  
> Body: instead of details think of Lara Croft's body.  
> Skin: honey complexion  
> Hair: violet purple  
> Eyes: emerald green
> 
> Second Oc: Malaya  
> Body: slim  
> Skin:pale  
> Hair: raven black  
> Eyes: brown  
> But the story will be centered around Nadia.
> 
> Only Deidara and Tobi is in high school with my OCS. Itachi and them are older but not that much. For example Itachi is twenty, Kisame is twenty as well. Hidan is 22 , Pein is 22. Sasuke and them are like 15,14. Sasori is 19 as well.

"I'm going to miss it!" Nadia yelled to herself as she seen she only had ten minutes left until her bus to school came.

She quickly freshened up and put her school uniform on. It was a plaid blue and black skirt with a white shirt and tie and a matching sweater jacket. She also wore white stockings and Mary Jane shoes.

She didn't have time to put her hair in a bun so left it down and ran out her house. Her mother was probably getting dress so she didn't stop to say hi. 

Her bus stop was down the street so she had to run to it. On her way she heard someone yelling her name but she ignored it since her bus was turning the corner. To her relief she made it on time and boarded the bus.

"Nadia!" Malaya her best friend yelled from the back of the bus.

Nadia smiled and started to make her way to the seat until she felt a hand snake up her leg. She stopped and slapped a hand away that belonged to Tobi.

"Ouch!" Tobi yelled.

"Pervert!" Nadia said and continued.

Tobi was basically the class clown and flirted with every female. He use to live next door to Nadia but moved last summer to her relief.

Nadia flopped down in the seat and started talking to Mal.

"I can't believe this is Senior year!" Mal said excitedly.

"Me either! We have to make this year rock." Nadia said.

 

 The bus then stopped at their large school. It was an old looking building but the inside looked marvelous. The bus let them out and kids went inside for breakfast. The cafeteria was glorious. The color scheme of silver and white was great.

Nadia and Mal sat at a table near the window and began talking. They ignored the announcements for the day and talked about how they were going to spend senior year. 

"I heard Deidara is having a party Friday night." Mal said after taking a sip of orange juice.

Nadia shrugged her shoulders. Deidara was one of the most popular people in school and let's just say Mal and Nadia were not worthy of his attention despite how pretty they were.

"How do you know?" Nadia asked curiously.

"Deidara lives across the hall from me now but he's having it in the woods. He told me after asking me if I was new." Mal said.

"You think we should go?" Nadia asked and then took a bite out of her toast with her favorite strawberry jelly.

"Yes! We never did nothing but go to each other houses and watch movies. Let's try to make senior year unforgettable!" Mal said enthusiastic and little to loud attracting attention.

"Shh!" Nadia said not wanting the attention.

"Oops!" Mal giggled out.

* * *

 

 

 The girls made it through out the day without problems. They didn't have a lot of classes since they were seniors. They were able to get out of school early and headed over to the pizza parlor down the street. 

Once inside the girls sat at a booth and ordered a extra cheesy pizza and sprite. They laughed and talked for a while until they heard noises from behind them. 

Sitting directly behind them was Deidara and his friends. Nadia and Mal knew them since they attended school together. There sat Deidara, Tobi, Itachi and Kisame laughing and being loud. Well not all of them was being loud, Itachi was actually not as loud but he was still mean.

The guys caught the girls looking and smiled. Nadia and Mal blushed and turned away. Suddenly Tobi was walking up to them with a goofy smile.

"Hello ladies!" Tobi said and then sat down with them.

"Hi."the girls said together flatly.

"Nice Weather?" Tobi asked and took a slice of their pizza.

"Hey!" Mal cried.

"What?" Tobi asked with a mouthful of pizza.

"Tobi!" Deidara yelled.

"Coming!" Tobi said while getting up and going back to their table.

Before the girls knew it the guys were standing at their table with the exception of Kisame and Itachi just turning around in their seats.

"What are you two ladies up to?" Deidara asked and then scooted in the open spot near Mal which caused her to blush.

"Nothing really." Mal answered.

"So you two are coming to my party right?" Deidara asked and then took a slice of pizza.

Tobi had a flash of anger hit his face since when he took a slice she yelled but when Deidara did she said nothing. The look didn't go unnoticed by Kisame and he started laughing.

"I guess if you want us to." Mal said nervously.

"Of course I do. Or I wouldn't had invited you two." Deidara said and then looked over to Nadia who was trying to ignore the fact that two guys were basically hovering over her.

"Nadia right?" Deidara asked.

In response Nadia nodded and took a sip of her sprite.

"You think we cute boys?" Deidara chuckled.

"Huh? What?" Nadia asked caught off guard by the question.

"I'm the cutest right?" Deidara laughed.

"Umm I guess." Nadia said with a blush.

"You guess?" Deidara asked as if he was offended.

"She guess because I am." Kisame said proudly.

"Please." Deidara said.

"First time I heard you say the p word." Itachi chuckled.

Nadia began to giggle as well.

"Oh you like Itachi?" Deidara asked with a grin.

"Well he's nice sometimes." Nadia answered but then realized what she actually answered to causing her to turn redder than before.

They all started to laugh and Tobi started to act childish.

"Itachi and Nadia sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Tobi sang.

"Shut up!" Itachi warned and Tobi immediately shut it.

Nadia covered her face and sigh. 'So much for a good senior year."she thought.

"Anyways are you two going to need a ride there?" Deidara asked.

"Yes." Mal said.

"Neither of you have your license?" Kisame asked.

Both girls nodded and Tobi pulled his out.

"Tobi do!" He said proudly.

"If this idiot can get his I'm pretty sure you two can." Kisame said.

Sudddny Itachi phone vibrated and he waved his hand as if it's a signal. The guys then got up.

"We gotta go girls." Kisame said.

"Before we go give us your numbers so we can pick you girls up." Itachi said.

"Yeah! Give us your numbers." Deidara said with a smile.

Itachi walked over to Nadia and took down her number as Deidara took Mal's.

"See ya!" The guys said and left.

The girls waved goodbye as well and as soon as they were out the girls squealed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and I hope more to come.

It was finally Friday and Nadia couldn't had been more than happy. Not only was the school week over but also the party was happening.

After school she and Mal went to the mall and went to stores to find the perfect outfits. They stopped at one store that was basically considered a teen storey. It was rows of clothes and shoes that would be perfect for party outfit finding.

"How about this?" Mal asked while holding out a pink mini dress.

Nadia shook her head at the garment.

"That's too classy for a party in the woods. Maybe we could just find some jeans or shorts with nice shoes and shirts?" Nadia suggested and headed over to a shirt rack where a cute white shirt grabbed her attention.

She pulled it off and examined it. The shirt was a halter with a diamond shape opening in the chest area.

"Like this!" Nadia said happily.

"That's cute! Give me it!" Mal said and tried to grab it.

"No way! Find your own." Nadia laughed.

Mal pouted and started to look through the rack as wel . While she was doing that Nadia moved to a short rack and picked out a pair of denim shorts and moved to the shoe row.

This is where things complicated since there was so many cute ones.

She thought about heels but remembered where the party was and changed her mind. She the laid eyes on a pair of black gladiator sandals and fell in love.

After of more searching Mal had found her outfit as well and the girls headed over to Mal's house to change.

"Is your mother going to mind you going out?" Mal asked while laying across her queen size bed with pink silk sheets and matching pillows.

"If notices me. Since she started that job two years ago we barely talk. I don't even remembers she has a whole daughter anymore." Nadia answered and looked on her phone at her Picbook.

"Well my mother won't mind. Well I'll tell her I'm going to your house to have movie night and I'll be back late." Mal said and then her phone along with Nadia's phone vibrated.

"I got a text from Deidara!" Mal said proudly.

"I got one from Itachi." Nadia said.

"Mines said "Are you still going tonight?" Nadia said.

She then sent a thumbs up emoji to him and typed 'Of course.'

A minute later Itachi replied 'Cool. See you around eight.'

"So Itachi?" Mal said with a toothy grin.

"What about him?" Nadia asked innocently.

"Don't play crazy Nadia. You had crush on him since freshman year. And now he's noticing you and you're going to tell me you're not feeling butterflies or anything?" Mal said and continued texting on her phone.

Nadia shook her head and then blushed. It was true she had a crush on him but eventually it faded away like most crushes do. But as of right now she thought he was cute but she still remembers how he and Kisame were assholes in school to everyone.

"If we talk more often after this maybe those feelings will resurface but as of now he's just a cool guy." Nadia finished and grinned a little at her friend.

"Well its 5:30 maybe we should start getting dress. Hmm?" Mal suggested and headed to her little Bluetooth radio to play music.

* * *

It was now 7:30 and then Mal texted Deidara and told him they were ready. They looked eager on the outside but in the inside were nervous wrecks. This would be their first high school party and had no idea what to do.

"They're down stairs." Mal said nervously.

"Guess it's time to go."  Nadia said and stood up. Both girls looked in the mirror for last minute check ups. Nadia hair was nicely curled by Mal herself and Mal hair was straight. They sprayed on their body spray once more since female sprays tend to wear off faster and Mal applied lip gloss. Nadia only applied lip balm since she couldn't stand the gloss look.

"Let's go!" Mal said and headed out before her mother could see them.

Once down stairs they seen Deidara and a man with red hair in the car. The girls didn't know who he was and got even more nervous when he got out the car.

But to their surprise he opened the car door to let them in. Which made them smile at his politeness.

"Hello ladies I'm Sasori." He said as they got in.

The girls both greeted him as well and let him know their names.

Deidara who was driving turned to them with a frown "Don't believe his bullshit he's an asshole."he said.

"That's false." Sasori said and took out his phone.

Deidara the smiled as he examined the girls outfits. "I must say these outfits are definitely better than our school ones." He then turned around and started the car up."ok time to party!" He said and then pulled off.

* * *

 

After an half an hour they arrived to the spot. There were at least 200 people there and a big fire what looked like a bonfire in the middle. You could hear loud music playing and see people dancing. On the far side was coolers and boxes obviously the snacks and drinks.

"There they are." Sasori said to Deidara while pointing his finger to Itachi and some other guys and a girl.

They were made their way down to them and  seen a girl go up to Itachi smirking sexual at him. Nadia could feel her blood boil but felt relieve after the girl crossed her arms and left.

Nadia let out a chuckle 'Nadia stop it! He is not your boyfriend or anything.'she thought yo herself as they reached their destination.

"What took so long?" Kisame asked while drinking a soda.

"We had to pick up them remember?" Deidara said and pointed to Nadia and Mal.

"Oh right!" Kisame said and then gave the girls a small smile.

Though they didn't notice since they were too busy admiring their surrounding. Everyone there looked happy and didn't have a care in the world. Suddenly Tobi popped out of nowhere with a beer can.

"You two are here! Wanna drink with Tobi?" Tobi asked drunker than a pirate.

"Damn Tobi we just got here an hour ago and you're already drunk!?"a man with light purplish hair said.

"Well we are at a party. Tobi loves parties!" Tobi said suddenly speaking in third person." Oh yeah Tobi got you the girl over there number Hidan. Tobi a good boy?" Tobi laughed.

The one name Hidan took the paper and smiled. "Yes Tobi a good boy."

Hidan then finally acknowledged the two girls and smiled. "Well hello my sexy ass ladies. I'm Hidan and your names are?" He said and stuck his hand out.

"I'm Nadia." Nadia said and waved instead of grabbing his hand.

"Mal!" Mal said and shook his hand and regretted it when he grabbed a good hold on her and licked up her arm.

"Hidan!" Deidara yelled.

Itachi had a small smirk on his face while Nadia looked disgusted, Sasori looked unamused and Kisame was cracking up.

Mal looked horrified and tried to laugh it off while wiping her hand on her shirt.

"What? I was just being polite." Hidan backfired at the yelling blond.

"Whatever." Deidara said more calm this time.

Nadia looked amused at their little conflict and felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned her head and saw Itachi staring at her.

Nervously she looked away and suddenly felt a rush of nerves go through her body and turned to him walked up to him. "Hey Itachi!" She said.

"Hello Nadia. Enjoying the party?" Itachi said and looked a little more amused now.

"Yeah of course. How about you?" Nadia said a little slower now since those nerves were now leaving.

"I guess. It's the same as all his parties. Except there aren't any girls fighting over me." 

"You always have girls fighting over you?"  Nadia asked a little interested.

"Yeah most of them just try to get with me here and argue about who I want." Itachi said and then let out a chuckle. "I remember this one time Kisame decided to provoke one and let's just say it didn't end well for him."

"What happened?" Nadia asked with wide curious eyes.

"Nothing!" Kisame yelled over hearing their conversation.

Nadia jumped at the outburst where Itachi did not look fazed.

Time went on and Nadia found herself getting more comfortable with Itachi. For him to be always cold before in High school he seemed more polite, more mature. Nadia definitely loved this Itachi more. Besides that he was still the sexiest guy she seen.

An hour passed and everyone departed ways except Itachi and Nadia. Mal went off with Deidara and Kisame and them was talking to some girls.

Nadia knew she and Mal should had stuck together but Nadia couldn't look away from Itachi. He wore his usual hair style along with a black V neck shirt and jeans with shoes.

Itachi made his hand towards her and pulled her closer so he could whisper in her ear. "Want to leave?"

Nadia nodded but then quickly shook her head. Itachi looked at her confused by her answer.

"I meant I do but Mal is here." Nadia answered. She was telling the truth though she did want to leave with Itachi she couldn't leave her best friend there.

"Don't worry about her I'm sure Deidara will make sure nothing happens."he said to assure her friend's safety.

"What do you mean?" Nadia asked.

Itachi then pointed his finger and Nadia followed it. She couldn't believe to see Mal sitting on Deidara's lap on the ground laughing. Mal looked very comfortable too.

"I guess you're right but I should tell her I'm leaving." Nadia said and walked over to the happy looking couple.

Nadia coughed to grab their attention Mal smiled up at her but Deidara glared.

Ignoring him Nadia began to talk to her friend. "Mal I'm going to leave with Itachi. Are you going to be ok?" Nadia asked.

"Of course. I'll text if I need you." Mal said happily and began talking to Deidara again.

Nadia nodded and headed over to a waiting Itachi and followed him to a black car and Itachi opened it for her.

They took off immediately after and was driving down a road with trees. The only lights were the car's headlights and the beautiful moon.

"This is such a beautiful night." Nadia said cheerfully.

"Yes it is." Itachi said.

They pulled up to a lake and sat in complete silence for a moment. Nadia realized they were now completely alone and a thought crossed her mind along with anger.

"How dare you think you're going to get anything from me Itachi Uchiha! I'm not like that!" Nadia yelled.

"That's not why we're out here. I came here so we could talk more without interruption." Itachi admitted.

'Way to go Nadia.' Nadia thought to herself with a embarrassing feeling.

"Sorry." She said and looked away.

"It's ok." Itachi said and rubbed her arm.

Nadia shuddered at the contact and blushed. She turned to Itachi and smiled. He was really cute and Nadia had the urge to kiss him but didn't have the guts to do it. But luckily for her he did. Before she could process the fact he was close to the point their noses touch his lips were on her.

Nadia eyes shot open wide and gasped. Itachi took that as an invitation and stuck his tongue in her mouth. Nadia couldn't believe it and was to shock to push him away. Itachi after a minute pulled away and licked his lips. "Cherry my favorite."

Nadia finally out if her state of shock gave him a death glare. "You could've asked." Nadia said in a fake angry voice because to be honest she was overly enjoyed by it.

"Where would've been the fun?"he asked.

Nadia blushed and looked away but Itachi pulled her back to face him. He eyed her and then ran finger in her hair.

"I want to kiss you again but I don't want to freak you out." Itachi said leaning towards her again.

'Nadia no don't let him. You have morals, you have standards. You are a lady. A lady who respects herself and want them soft lips that's owned by Itachi.' She thought to herself. Before she answered Itachi had already captures her lips.

His tongue shipped her lips asking for entrance and she happily granted. She moaned into it and weaved her hand into his hair. Their tongues battled for dominance and Itachi was victor. 

Hus hands made their way to her hips and he pulled her into his lap making her yelp in surprise. She looked nervously at him as he pulled away.

"Don't worry I won't go further unless you want me to." Itachi assured.

Nadia nodded and let Itachi run his hands over her body causing her to shudder.

He captured her lips again and pulled in her in close like an embrace. Nadia felt butterflies and smiled into the kiss. Nadia moaned a little and pulled away causing Itachi to glare at her.

"It's getting late I should go home." Nadia said and got back into her seat. Itachi looked frustrated but let out a sigh and started the car. 

"I guess we'll finish this another time?" Itachi asked.

"We'll see." Nadia said.

"God I hope so!" She thought to herself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think about this chapter? And I actually liked writing Tobi's part lol. Kudos and review peeps. *muah*


	3. Chapter 3

After getting dropped off at home by Itachi Nadia went to her room and took a hot bath in her clawed foot bath tub. She put in her favorite scent of bubbles which was vanilla and got in. She let the water relax her as she thought of the kiss her and Itachi shared causing her to giggle.

She sat in the tub for an hour and got out and dressed in a white t shirt and a pair of black boy shorts. She then checked the time and saw that it was actually 12am.

She thought it was still early but decided to sleep instead.

* * *

 The sun beamed into her room and onto her eyes making her wake up out of a peaceful slumber. She yawned and grabbed her phone to check it. On there she had one missed call from Mal. And two text messages from Itachi.

 She immediately called Mal's phone to see if she needed to kill Deidara.

Mal picked up with a lot of sleep in her voice.

"Hello?" Mal said.

"Are you ok? Do I have to go to jail?" Nadia asked quickly as she started to stand up and walked to her bedroom window.

"Haha! Calm down I called because I wanted to make sure you was ok. And no you don't have to go to jail." Mal said.

"Oh ok. How was your night after I left?" Nadia asked.

"One word, Amazing! Deidara is so awe! He's a great artist too! And very funny. And may I add, an incredible kisser." Mal said and Nadia knew she was grinning.

"How about you?" Mal asked.

"Words can not describe it. And may I include that his lips are so soft. He's amazing." Nadia blushed.

"Ohhh!" Mal giggled.

"Actually he texted me but I didn't read them yet." Nadia informed and headed to her bathroom.

"I got texts too so I'll call you back. K?" Mal said.

"Ok see you." Nadia said and hung up.

She then went to her text messages and viewed the messages from Itachi.

Itachi:

"Hey Nadia are you awake?"

"Can you give me a call when you see this?"

Nadia smiled like an idiot and called his phone but sadly it went to voicemail. She sighed and looked at the time. It was only 10am and Saturday so she decided to start her day early.

She got dress and put on a dress with short sleeves. The dress looked like a shirt but longer and was white. Her was down a wavy from the curls she had in.

On her way out she seen her mom laying down in her room. She still had on her clothes from work and shoes. Nadia walked in and took off the shoes and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and left out. 

She headed to a café down the street from where she lived after she heard rumors of their great lattes and Frappuccino. The place was large and full of young people. Some she seen at the party.

She walked in and seated herself on small table near the back and in front of a window. She then waited for a waiter to come and to her surprise the waiter was very handsome and we'll known.

"Hello Nadia " Itachi said with a notebook and pen in hand.

"Itachi? What are you doing here?" Nadia asked while examining his attire.

He wore a black tank top with black jeans and a waist apron.

"I work here."he said.

Nadia looked at his eyes and could tell he was tired still from last night.

"See something you like?" Itachi smirked.

Nadia then looked away and blushed. 'Come on Nadia stop acting shy. For Christ sake you two made out.'she thought to herself.

"Maybe?"she flirted back.

Itachi smirked and began to speak.

"Can I take your order?" 

"Yes I'll take a caramel Frappuccino." She said trying to figure out why the flirting stopped so suddenly.

"Coming up." Itachi said and walked away.

 Nadia waited for ten minutes and was surprised when Itachi had two drinks and sat down with her.

She looked oddly at him and he chuckled.

"I'm on break. And thought we could talk."

Nadia smiled like an idiot and began talking.

"So how's life?"she asked.

"It could be better. But I was thinking more on the line of talking about us." Itachi said and took a slurp of his ice coffee.

"Ohhh!" Nadia said while blushing red.

Itachi stared at her while drinking his drink.

"S-so what do you want to ask?" Nadia said.

"Do you like me?" Itachi asked.

"Ummm of course I do. Do you like me?" Nadia said.

"Do you have to ask?" Itachi said causing her to smile.

"You think I'm pretty?" Nadia asked gaining more confidence now.

"I think you're beautiful." Itachi said and inched closer to her.

Nadia blushed more and felt her cheeks burn. She didn't know where this cake from or why she had the urge to kiss him but she didn't fight and went with it. 

She grabbed his face and smacked their lips together. She moaned a little into the kiss and pulled away. Itachi looked surprise and wasn't the only one with wide eyes. The whole place was looking.

Nadia wanted to die. "Oh I gotta go! I'll text you later." She said while standing up. She grabbed her drink and ran out leaving Itachi wanting more.

After about two minutes of running she stopped to catch her breath. Her cheeks were still red but she couldn't help but smile. 'He looked so cute I couldn't help it.'she thought.

She started to walk again and bumped into someone.

"Sorry." She said.

"Morning Nadia."the an said causing Nadia to look up and see Kisame.

"Oh hi Kisame." Nadia said with a smile.

Kisame was very tall and well built. She remembered when he was the swim champ in school.

"What are you doing here?" Kisame asked.

"Just walking around." Nadia said and then realized she was at the pool.

"You wanna come swim. Deidara should be here soon." Kisame offered.

"No thanks I don't know how to." Nadia admitted.

Kisame let out a loud laugh. "You can't swim? It's so easy. I can teach you if you want." Kisame said.

"Maybe another day."she said.

Kisame nodded and then waved. Nadia looked behind her to see who he was waving at and seen Deidara and Mal coming.

"Mal!" Nadia said happily and ran to her best friend.

They hugged each other and heard Deidara cough.

"Hello to you too Nadia."he said.

"Oh hey Deidara." She said with a sincere smile.

"Do you want to swim with us?" Mal asked.

"No. I'm just going to-"she began but was cut off by a Tobi who was walking up.

"Kiss Itachi in front of everyone again?" He laughed making Nadia turn red.

"What's the idiot going on about?" Deidara asked.

"She was seen smacking lips with Itachi at the coffee house where he works. Tobi was there." Tobi said.

'Oh kill me now." Nadia thought to herself.

"You didn't have to put her out lie like that Tobi. Besides why are you down here?" Kisame said with a less than amused tone.

"Pein." Tobi said.

Deidara and Kisame eyes got wide and Nadia saw it.

'Whose Pein?"she thought but obviously so did Mal.

"Who is Pein?" She asked.

"Don't worry about that. Let's just swim." Deidara said and pulled Mal into the pool entrance.

"See ya!" Kisame said and followed suit.

That left Nadia and Tobi alone.

"Hey Nadia!" Tobi said.

"Hey Tobi."she said still mad at him.

"Wanna see my mask I got?" Tobi asked and reached into a bag. He pulled out an orange swirled mask with one eye open.

Nadia felt it was disturbing.

"Like?" Tobi asked.

"It's interesting." Nadia said.

Her phone buzzed and seen it was a text from Itachi.

"I get off at 12, do you want to hang out today?"

"Yes!" Nadia sent back.

"I'll puck you up from your house."

"No need I'm not home. You can get me from the park." She sent back.

"Ok."

Nadia smiled again causing Tobi to look oddly at her.

"Why you so happy?" Tobi asked.

"No reason." She said and walked off to the park.

Tobi watched her leave and stared at her rear and smiled.

"Now Tobi happy."

* * *

 Nadia waited for Itachi to pull up and felt butterflies when he pulled up. She walked directly to his car as he opened the door for her. She got in and was greeted to a kiss. 

"What was that for?" Nadia asked.

"No reason."he said and pulled off.

They drove around for a while laughing and talking and over all just enjoying each other presence. He then stopped at a red light and a car pulled up beside them. Nadia looked over and saw a man with purple eyes, orange hair and piercings staring over. Next to him was a woman with blue hair.

'Maybe if I look away he'll stop." Nadia thought and turned away.

She glanced over and saw he was still staring. Nadia began to get nervous. The man was really creeping her out.

Finally the light turned green and they pulled off. Nadia was relieved , Itachi then pulled up to a parking spot and she realized they were at the mall.

"Shopping?" Nadia asked.

"Yeah and we can see a movie after this." Itachi said and turned the car off.

They walked into the giant mall which is well known for the beautiful designs and large inside. 

They went to various stores and he even bought her some things. They then made their way to the food court.

"Hungry?" He asked and she nodded shyly.

'Oh god! I never ate in front of a guy before.'she though to herself.

"You're not picky right?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Good. Go find us a seat and I'll grab us some food."he said and walked off.

Nadia went to find them a booth and stopped when she saw the man and woman again. They were in line to get food but didn't notice her staring.

She stopped looking not wanting to get their attention and found a booth closer to where Itachi went. He was at a place called 'Dumplings'.

He must had got the food because he headed back over with a tray.

"Missed me?" He asked because of her staring.

"Oh umm yeah but these people are freaking me out."she said and pointed to the two people in line.

"When we was on our way here at the light they kept staring at me."age said.

Itachi looked over and looked unamused. "Don't worry about them."he said and ate a dumpling.

"Ok." Nadia said and started to eat one herself.

* * *

Pein and Konan began speaking to each other.

"There goes Itachi." Konan said. "And I'm assuming that's his girlfriend." She added.

"You're probably correct  Konan, but as of now we are not going to do anything to her. Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Hidan put their selves in this." Pein said and grabbed  their food.

"If anyone of them say anything you-" Konan began but Pein cut her off.

"They won't say anything because they are in the same boat as me. They're not that stupid." Pein reminded her.

Konan looked and sighed, "Hope you're right."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Pein made an entrance. What secrets are they harboring? And Tobi I gotta write more of him lol. This chapter wasn't very long and more focused on Itachi and Nadia developing. But I say about three or four more chapters things really start getting juicy. Other then that comment and kudos. Let me know how you're liking the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∆∆∆∆Discontinued∆∆∆∆  
> ******Discontinued*******

Nadia and Itachi left the mall and met up with Deidara and them at the bowling alley. It was about 4pm now.

"Itachi you made it. You're actually on time" Kisame laughed.

"I'm always on time your the one always late." Itachi fired back.

"Eh! I guess your right. I probably would still be working at the coffee shop with you if I was." Kisame added in.

"Well if you was it wouldn't matter. You got fired because you you thought it would be funny to break in and redecorate the place with shark wall paper." Deidara reminded him while tying his shoes up.

"Oh yeah!" Kisame laughed.

"Hey Nadia how about you work with Itachi there?" Deidara asked.

"Ummm I think that wouldn't work." Nadia said.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"We might distract each other." Nadia said.

 "You mean get each other fired?" Deidara asked jokingly.

"Ha! Yeah kinda." Nadia said.

"Hey looks whose here!" Hidan yelled walking over with Sasori next to him.

"Uchiha I thought you would be at work still. We hardly see you and now you get a little girlfriend and you around a hell of a lot more." Hidan said making Itachi glare at him.

"What are you two doing down here? Sasori I though you had that puppet show to do?" Kisame asked while lacing his shoes.

"It got canceled. Turns out the place got rented for a um adult party first so they was forced to move it." Sasori said turning red.

"An adult party? Why the hell are you now just telling me? I would've been there!" Hidan yelled.

 "Hidan shut it! You're making a scene." Deidara whispered loudly.

Hidan sat down a sighed and started tying his shoes as well.

"So how are we going to do the teams?" Kisame asked since it was odd.

"Hmmm?" Deidara mumbled.

"I don't have to play. I suck anyways." Nadia offered.

"Yeah you can be our cheerleader." Kisame laughed making Nadia giggle.

"So Hidan, me and Sasori vs Deidara, Mal and Itachi? Sounds good to me." Kisame said.

"I guess this will be an easy win." Deidara snickered.

"Quite!" Hidan yelled.

"Seriously! You're going to get us kicked out." Sasori warned.

"I am not!" Hidan said a little lower this time.

"Ugh!" Itachi said.

"So you're agreeing?" Hidan asked Itachi.

"Yes I do but that's not what I ugh about." Itachi said and everyone followed his eyes a lane with three people.

"Oh little brother and friends are here." Hidan laughed.

Nadia examined the boy with black hair and remembered that Itachi did have a brother and she use to tutor him.

"That's Sasuke. I use to tutor him in math a year ago." Nadia said.

"Oh you're the tutor Sasuke had a crush on."  Hidan laughed out loud.

Obviously he laughed a little to loud because all three turned and looked over.

"Who's the girl with the pink hair?" Sasori asked.

"His girlfriend Sakura." Itachi informed.

"Oh and look Naruto. Lonely!" Hidan laughed some more.

"What is wrong with him?" Mal whispered to Deidara.

"Nothing. It's just Hidan. That's all." Deidara said.

"Soo I'm going to grab drinks. I'll be back." Nadia said and got up. As she was further away she could still hear Hidan laughing. And by the way the workers looked they did too.

She stood in line waiting to be next when suddenly she got bumped into. 

"Sorry!" The guy said.

Nadia looked and couldn't believe her eyes. Her old flame Kakashi was standing before her with the same look.

"Nadia?" Kakashi said.

"Yeah?" Nadia answered.

"It's been so long. What have you been up to?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing really. Just school. How about you?" Nadia asked.

"Work. I graduated earlier this year. I don't attend college until next year." Kakashi said.

"What college?" Nadia asked.

"Ninjutsu university." He answered.

"Me too!" Nadia said.

 "Next?" The cashier said making Nadia remember what she was supposed to be doing.

"Oh that's me!" Nadia said.

"Well nice seeing you Kakashi." Nadia said.

"You as well." Kakashi said and continued his walk.

After he left Nadia began the order but as she was she heard Hidan and them.

"I told you! You was going to get us kicked out." Sasori said.

"Nadia." Itachi said waving her over.

"Never mind." Nadia said to the cashier and walked over to Itachi.

"What now?" Deidara asked.

"We could catch a movie?" Mal suggested as they stepped outside.

"No there's nothing good playing. We could go to the pool again." Kisame added.

"No!" Everyone yelled.

"We could go back to my house." Hidan said.

"Is Kakuzu there?" Sasori asked.

"Of course he is. He has no life." Hidan laughed.

 "Yeah and I haven't seen Zetsu in a while either. Maybe we can call him up and he can get away from them plants before he turn into one." Kisame joked.

"His hair is green like one I think we're running out of time." Deidara laughed.

"Whose Zetsu and Kakuzu?" Nadia asked.

"You'll see." Itachi said.

"Are they nice?" Mal asked.

"Of course they are. And if you're wondering they're not like Tobi." Deidara said.

"Then let's meet them." Mal smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was rushed. But hey at least we can see Zetsu and Kakuzu now! And after the next chapter the drama will officially begin! BTW I'm not sure if this story is fairing well. And I'm not that motivated to keep updating. Kudos and comments motivate me!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok like I'm really nervous about this story. I'll try my best to upload every week. And if you can leave comments and kudos. Also this is my very first fanfic. I just adore the Akatsuki and wanted to write a fic with them. And I love Itachi and will try to keep him along with the rest in character as much as possible. But like I said they might get out of character for the sake of the plot.
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you next week.


End file.
